Hotel Room
by La Pythie
Summary: "C'était moi la créature de rêve dans cette pièce, alors pourquoi me faisait-elle cet effet-là ?"
1. Chapter 1

**Note: J'ai commencé à écrire l'histoire sur un coup de tête. Comme Bella et Rosalie sont distantes pendant une partie de la saga, j'ai décidé de précipiter les choses. Le contexte est venu tout seul. J'ai vraiment hâte de les voir interagir (l'histoire évolue seule).**

**Note 2 : Le rating peut augmenter. Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où je vais pousser leurs… relations.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel Room<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Bella.**

Une journée caniculaire ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez et à se profiler dans les magnifiques rues de Manhattan. Je l'avais sentie avant même que la météo ne l'ait annoncée. La plupart du temps, le planning d'un habitant d'une ville ensoleillée se résume à peu près à ça : jogging matinal dans un parc où il fait frais, midi dans un restaurant climatisé, après-midi shopping le long des boulevards en explosant le plafond de la carte de crédit et pour finir soirée discothèque dans la nuit luxuriante. Sauf que la chaleur dont je vous parle dépasse votre imagination. Une véritable CA-NI-CULE. On est même bien loin des vingt-huit degrés à l'ombre. Dans mon cas, ce serait plutôt trente-huit et je n'exagère pas.

Assise sur le rebord d'une énorme baie vitrée au trente-sixième étage d'un hôtel de luxe, je regardais la vie des citadins défiler sous mes yeux : des enfants se baignant dans des fontaines, des jeunes s'arrosant avec des bouteilles d'eau, des fleuristes rajoutant des glaçons dans leurs vases et optant pour une devanture composée de plantes vertes. Une immense envie de les rejoindre me saisit à la poitrine. J'avais envie de courir dans les rues moi aussi, traverser une avenue de tarmac brûlant, suer sang et eau juste pour savourer le fait de savoir qu'un soda glacé m'attendait de l'autre côté ! Parcourir des allées de boutiques en chaussure à talon et les enlever à la fin de la journée pour apprécier les picotements sur la plante de mes pieds. Je fermai les yeux, imaginant d'autres plaisirs masochistes. Un bain de foule, je rêvais d'un bain de foule ! Pour faire court, je désespérais de trouver du contact… humain.

Les carrosseries éclatantes des voitures en bas de la rue commençant à me donner un mal de tête fou, je quittai à regret mon perchoir et tirai les rideaux non sans un soupir. Le noir se fit dans la chambre. Collée à la vitre depuis trop longtemps sans doute, je n'avais allumé aucune lumière. Avançant à tâtons et pestant contre ma propre stupidité, je cherchai l'interrupteur. Tout à coup, je percutai quelque chose de glacé comme du marbre. Ce contact me donna la chair de poule. J'eus un mouvement de recul et me retrouvai assise sur une table de verre. Fort heureusement, elle ne se brisa pas. J'entendis le petit bruit qu'engendre une pression sur l'interrupteur. La lumière se fit dans la pièce et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Rosalie.

L'exquise blonde me toisa de toute sa hauteur, les narines dilatées comme si elle avait été une marquise et moi une gueuse, puis m'apostropha vertement :

« Je t'avais pourtant recommandé de t'approcher le moins possible des fenêtres.

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe. Je doutais du fait que Victoria puisse me repérer d'une pareille hauteur dans une ville aussi bondée, d'autant plus qu'apparemment ma vie n'était pour l'instant pas en danger. En effet, pour me prémunir contre toute attaque, Edward avait préféré que je disparaisse quelques temps pour que cette furie perde ma trace. De là, tout le clan Cullen partirait à sa recherche pour se débarrasser définitivement d'elle. Et qui d'autre de mieux que Rosalie pour se charger de m'envoyer loin de Forks ? Evidemment : nous n'avions jamais échangé trois mots, ma présence l'insupportait et j'étais persuadée qu'elle me détestait ! Merveilleux !

Je levai crânement la tête vers elle.

« Je ne recommencerai pas.

J'avais la forte impression d'être une enfant de cinq ans grondée par sa mère pour avoir volé des biscuits. Elle parut satisfaite de me dominer et tourna les talons, puis fit à nouveau volte-face.

« Tu n'oublieras pas de te relever. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais je préfère m'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

Je me relevai, bouillant intérieurement. Dans un coin de ma tête je n'abandonnai pas l'idée qu'elle faisait exprès de me tourmenter en m'empêchant de m'approcher de la civilisation, même de loin. Ce n'était bien sûr pas une précaution dont elle usait parce qu'elle tenait à moi. C'était probablement dû à des remarques d'Edward. Dans le doute, évidemment, elle faisait tout pour me rendre la vie impossible. De cette manière Edward était satisfait et moi… je souffrais en silence.

Edward… mon cœur se serra en pensant à lui.

« Bella ?

Sa voix glacée me réveilla.

« Je t'ai commandé le déjeuner. Tu as besoin de te nourrir, _toi_.

Elle avait appuyé sur le « toi ». Encore une phrase, l'air innocente, destinée à me blesser. Je savais pour une raison ou pour une autre qu'elle ne voulait pas que je devienne un vampire. Elle ne me méprisait pas exactement, mais quelque chose chez moi la dérangeait. Je réalisai quelque chose : quand elle me lançait des piques, elles n'étaient jamais en rapport avec mon caractère. Simplement sur le fait que je sois humaine… et pas elle. Je gardai cette piste dans le coin de ma tête. Plutôt que de me battre contre elle, je préférais encore m'en faire une amie.

Je m'attablai et contemplai le repas. Ce qui me semblait être une escalope recouverte de steak haché gisait au milieu du plateau.

« Contrefilet de bœuf à la sauce marchant de vin, me dicta-t-elle savamment.

Je souris de ma première déduction. Décidemment même des années de pratique en cuisine de m'avaient pas familiarisée avec ces fameux noms qu'on pouvait donner à de la viande en sauce.

« Merci.

J'attaquai l'escalope. Mon couteau s'y enfonça comme dans du beurre. Rosalie me regarda manger. A vrai dire, je ne saurai dire si elle me regardait réellement ou si elle ne fixait rien de particulier. Alice m'avait souvent fait le coup. J'en profitai pour l'examiner. Ses magnifiques cheveux d'une blondeur lumineuse avaient été coiffés sur le côté, dévoilant son cou diaphane. Gênée, je ne m'attardai pas sur cette zone. Je remontai vers son visage. Ses traits étaient aussi purs que ceux d'un ange. Ses lèvres, légèrement roses, feraient naître en n'importe quel homme des désirs de baisers. J'eus même l'audace d'un imaginer la texture. Probablement aussi douces et fermes que celles d'Edward mais pas exactement comparables. Je levai légèrement la tête et observai à souhait ses mystérieux iris couleur miel. Sans prévenir, ses pupilles rencontrèrent les miennes. Décontenancée, je détournai vitement les yeux. Elle parut surprise et ses lèvres s'entre' ouvrirent légèrement, dévoilant ses dents blanches et régulières. Cette expression hagarde disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Je m'en étonnai. Elle devait avoir l'habitude d'être admirée.

« A quoi tu penses ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle me posait une question de courtoisie.

− A Edward, me justifiai-je rapidement.

Ce n'était pas vraiment faux. Mais après tout je ne me voyais pas vraiment lui répondre : « A la texture de tes lèvres. »

− Ah.

J'haussai rapidement les épaules, me contentant de cette réponse laconique. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de continuer sur ce sujet. Je portai rapidement le verre adjacent au plateau à mes lèvres. Un liquide chaud et fruité s'infiltra dans ma gorge. Du vin ! Il avait certes perdu son aigreur depuis longtemps (je n'osais pas vérifier la date) mais l'alcool n'était vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. Pour ne pas ajouter le déshonneur de tout recracher sur la table à celui d'être prise en pleine admiration, je filai rapidement vers la salle de bains.

− J'ai besoin d'une douche froide, moi. Merci pour ce repas. »

Je m'en fus.

(*.*.*)

**POV Rosalie.**

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, j'écoute le régulier tintement des couverts de Bella. Ca fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu quelqu'un manger. Bien sûr, à Forks il suffit de se rendre à la cafétéria ou de longer un restaurant. Mais elle, c'est différent. Aucun bruit disgracieux ne ponctue ses habitudes régulières. Assurément, elle est assez maladroite. Mais c'est ce qui fait le charme humain, non ? Même si je ne veux pas l'avouer, quelques fois je comprends Edward.

Ayant fini de regarder la chambre sous tous ses angles, mes yeux se posent machinalement sur _elle_. Ses cheveux, malgré la chaleur assez accablante dont je ne souffre pas, cascadent le long de ses épaules. Ils sont soyeux, ça se voit. Une mèche brune lui brouille la vue. J'ai envie de tendre la main et de la ramener derrière ses oreilles. Elle me gêne et je meurs d'envie d'observer mieux son visage. Une autre occasion ne se présentera pas.

Elle tournicote la mèche entre ses doigts fins plus la replace dans sa crinière. Il était temps ! Ses traits n'ont rien de spéciaux. Son visage est en forme de cœur, ses pommettes son hautes et ses lèvres pulpeuses. Par je ne sais quelle attirance, je m'attarde sur elles. Savoir qu'Edward y a posé les siennes me déconcerte. Moi aussi j'ai envie de goûter les lèvres chaudes d'un humain.

Mes yeux redescendent vers son cou. Fin, blanc. Je descends encore. Elle ne s'en rend sans doute pas compte mais son chemisier est plutôt décolleté. Chez moi, c'est magnifique. Chez elle, c'est sensuel. Ce petit carré de chair pâle donne envie de voir le reste. Je vois sa poitrine se soulever au fur et à mesure qu'elle respire. La chaleur rend sa peau moite. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans mes paumes. Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?

Mes yeux rencontrent tout à coup les siens. Elle détourne le regard et rougit. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir été observée, moi aussi. Si je le pouvais, je rougirais sans doute. J'ai l'habitude d'être regardée par les autres mais la chose est rarement réciproque. Et là, nous avons toutes les deux été prises sur le fait. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Une drôle de sensation me prend à la poitrine. Il faut que je sache.

« A quoi tu penses ?

Elle répond vite.

− A Edward. »

Je suis déçue. Elle a sûrement menti. Ce ne peut être que ça. Après avoir bu une gorgée de vin, elle file dans la salle de bains. J'entends rapidement l'eau fouetter le carrelage. Pour la première fois, je me prends à imaginer ce qu'il y a sous ses vêtements.

* * *

><p><strong>Pas mal pour un début ? Mauvais ? Dites-moi tout et surtout pourquoi.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Nous y voilou ! Pour l'instant j'écris vite et j'espère que ça va durer… j'ai reçu beaucoup de Story Alert mais je désespère de review ! S'il vous plaaaaaît, ça m'aide beaucoup et ne pas savoir ce que vous pensez exactement me stresse ! Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent. Et, oui, il y aura des scènes juteuses (rire machiavélique).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**POV Bella.**

J'ouvris le robinet et laissai l'eau couler librement sur mon corps et tremper mes cheveux. Même si j'avais annoncé à Rosalie que je prenais une douche froide mes habitudes de frileuses avaient repris le dessus et j'avais sensiblement augmenté la température de l'eau.

La chaleur ambiante ne faisait cependant que me rappeler ces quelques moments avec une certaine blonde. Oui, évidemment qu'elle était belle ! Comme tous les vampires d'ailleurs ! Son allure était certes effroyablement ravageuse, ce n'était pas ça qui m'avait attirée. C'était quelque chose de plus profond. Pendant ces quelques secondes que je ne me résoudrai jamais à appeler « minutes », Rosalie avait quitté son masque de beauté froide. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, elle était tellement… humaine. Je fermai les yeux et repensai à son corps d'albâtre. Je les rouvris presque immédiatement. Quelques jours séparée d'Edward et je pensais à des choses pareilles à propos de… Rosalie ?

_« Rappelle-toi qu'elle te déteste, Bella, et qu'elle te livrera à Victoria si ça peut passer pour un accident. »_

Je secouai la tête avec véhémence, m'exorcisant de toutes ces pensées impures. Ma main attrapa inconsciemment le robinet et je baissai la température de l'eau presque au maximum.

_« Je suis à peu près sûre que ça ne marche que pour les hommes mais on ne sait jamais, hein ? »_

Quand j'eus fini de m'enduire de gel douche (j'avais une préférence pour mon savon tout bête mais Alice tenait à ce que je n'utilise que des produits de luxe), je me frottai avec agressivité.

_« Gelée royale… mmmhhh, plutôt pas mal je dois dire. Pas trop capiteux. »_

Après m'être rincée, je fermai l'arrivée d'eau puis me séchai avec une des serviettes de l'hôtel. Quand j'eus terminé, je regardai autour de moi, à la recherche de vêtements. Je me rendis rapidement à l'évidence.

_« Bravo, Bella. Après t'être comportée comme une idiote toute la journée tu as réussi la prouesse d'oublier tes fringues. Rosalie va avoir une très haute opinion de toi à présent ! »_

Je me giflai mentalement.

_« Mais tu t'en fous de ce que cette blondasse pense de toi ! »_

J'attrapai un peignoir que j'enfilai rapidement.

_« Vive les hôtels de luxe. »_

Je remerciai le seigneur. Avoir à déambuler en serviette de bain devant la vampiresse aurait été au-dessus de mes forces. Alice m'avait certes aidée pour mes douches après disons, les « accidents » de ma première année à Forks, je ne considérais pas tous les Cullen de la même manière. Je pris une grande inspiration et sortit.

_« Tiens, personne ? »_

Le même mobilier coûteux me faisait face : la table blanche où je prenais mes repas, l'assortiment de fauteuils de brocart, le lit double, la télévision et, oh, merveilleux, cette fameuse table basse en verre. Savourant ma solitude, j'ouvris ma valise et pris un pyjama (ma nuisette réservée à Edward était quelque part à Forks). Abandonnant le peignoir sur le lit, j'entrepris d'enfiler mes sous-vêtements lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement sur… Rosalie.

**POV Rosalie.**

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps ce stupide groom me retint exactement. Nous sommes pourtant patients, nous les vampires. Peut-être étaient-ce ses cheveux gras ou alors son eau de toilette rance qui faisaient que je ne pouvais pas le piffer ? Ou alors ses manières de minauder pour tenter de me séduire ? Quoiqu'il en soit il était venu me délivrer un message d'un certain Charlie d'Alaska. Je n'étais pas stupide et savais pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'un courrier venant des Cullen. C'est pourquoi j'avais insisté pour qu'il me donne la lettre devant notre chambre. Je n'allais quand même pas quitter mon poste et risquer de décevoir Edward ! Après plusieurs tentatives pour me convaincre d'aller signer le papier comme quoi j'avais reçu le message en bas à la réception, il consentit enfin à me ramener la paperasse pour que je la consulte en toute sérénité.

Je claquai rageusement la porte pour signifier à Bella que j'étais de retour (et de pas très loin). Ce que je vis me fit ouvrir la bouche de surprise.

Debout près du lit se trouvait une Bella complètement nue avec une mine aussi hagarde que la mienne. Elle sortait visiblement de la salle de bains et pour X raison elle n'avait pas trouvé bon d'y rester pour s'habiller. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient plaqués sur son crâne et quelques gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur son corps. Je me surpris à suivre le parcours de l'une d'elles. La petite perle cristalline glissa le long de sa clavicule et passa juste entre la peau laiteuse de ses seins dont j'entrevis les petits boutons de chair roses, puis continua son parcours sur son ventre presque parfaitement plat. Comme pour me tenter, cette stupide goutte décida de reprendre son chemin après une pause presque de suspense pour continuer plus bas, toujours plus bas, juste assez pour que j'entrevoie son…

VLAN !

En un éclair, Bella avait pris son pyjama et parcouru la chambre au pas de course avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. J'avais juste eu le temps d'entrevoir ses jambes fuselées. Je souris de satisfaction. Le destin n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de répondre à mes supplications et de m'envoyer cette vue enchanteresse. Ma grimace s'élargit. Encore un point de gagné contre Edward ! Un seau d'eau froide s'abattit tout à coup sur moi.

_« Hey, c'est de Bella dont tu parles ! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! La promise d'Edward. »_

Je serrai les poings, en colère. Pourquoi penser à elle de cette façon ? Puisque je ne pouvais pas la toucher ? Ma fierté en prit un coup. J'avais envie de goûter au fruit interdit. Jusqu'ici personne n'avait su résister à mon charme. Je pouvais choisir ma compagnie. Mais là, que se passait-il ? Cette… fille m'avait-elle été insensible ? Il fallait que je sache. Emmett effleura tout à coup mes pensées. Je secouai la tête, réfléchissant à la situation. Une idée m'apparut.

_« Je vais la séduire. Ensuite, j'arrête tout. »_

Fière de moi, j'allai décacheter la lettre. J'ignore pourquoi mais puisqu'Edward s'était refusé à moi, séduire l'un ou ou l'autre était devenu un devoir.

_« On verra si tu tiendras, Bella Swan. »_

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà ! J'aime bien ce chapitre ^^ Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ^^**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella.<strong>

Dès lors où je m'étais retrouvée nue, tout s'était passé très vite : Rosalie apparaissant tout à coup dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air frais du hall s'engouffrant soudainement dans la chambre et ces gouttes d'eau coulant le long de mon corps et me faisant frissonner. Une impression morbide s'était tout à coup emparée de moi, laissant mes pensées en stand-by :

_« Je cours me cacher ou je fais comme si de rien n'était ? »_

Mon bégaiement interne s'éternisant, elle avait à coup sûr eu tout le temps de m'observer à son aise. Suivant inconsciemment le mouvement de ses pupilles, je voyais progresser ses yeux de plus en plus bas. Tout à coup, mon exposition me rendit malade et avant même de me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, ma main agrippait mon pyjama et je courais me terrer dans la salle de bains.

En sous-vêtements, une serviette sur la tête, je réfléchissais à la situation. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu penser en me voyant ainsi dévêtue au beau milieu de la chambre ? Que je m'exposais pour mon plaisir ? La honte me rougit le front.

_« Ca y est, elle te prend pour une espère d'exhibitionniste dérangée. »_

Une question me vint tout à coup à l'esprit : est-ce qu'elle avait aimé ça ? Je veux dire, elle n'avait pas eu l'air franchement dégoûtée en me voyant, non ? Tout à coup, je regrettai de ne pas pouvoir me pavaner en nuisette. A cette pensée, je me retins de me cogner le front contre les murs de la pièce.

_« Tu ES une espèce d'exhibitionniste dérangée, ma pauvre fille. »_

Je joignis les mains et priai le seigneur.

_« Faites qu'elle ne raconte pas tout à Edward, je vous en prie ! »_

Mon mauvais génie sortit d'un coin de mon esprit.

_**Mais tu voudrais bien qu'elle raconte à Edward qu'elle adore ton corps de rêve, hein ?**_

_Pardon ?_

_**Tu sais ce que je veux dire, vilaine. En fait tu as envie de voir Rosalie baver devant toi pour satisfaire ton égo.**_

_Non, vraiment, ça ne me dit rien._

_**Menteuse. A cet instant même tu te demandes combien de corps féminins Rosalie a vu et si le tien lui fait de l'effet.**_

_Elle n'est pas lesbienne que je sache._

_**Mais toi non plus, n'est-ce pas ?**_

…

_**Gagné.**_

_Tais-toi._

_**Je me demande si Edward est au courant qu'il est tombé sous le charme d'une exhibitionniste-bisexuelle-schizophrène-dérangée.**_

_J'aime les hommes._

_**Alors tu es Rosalie-sexuelle.**_

Je secouai la tête, épouvantée. Mon subconscient prenait vraiment des initiatives démesurées. Je boutonnai mon pyjama, puis m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire.

_« Sors qu'on en finisse. »_

Je poussai un soupir et tournai la poignée de porte, obéissant à la voix dans ma tête.

_« Faut vraiment que je consulte un psy, moi. »_

Je pris une grande inspiration et mis la tête dehors. La pièce était vide.

_« Encore personne ? Je vais finir par m'y habituer. »_

_**Dessape-toi, j'suis sûre qu'elle va arriver en moins de deux.**_

_Ta gueule._

_**Ta gueule toi-même.**_

« Bella ?

Cette voix-là, j'étais sûre de ne pas l'avoir inventée ! Je sursautai et tournai la tête vers sa provenance. Assise sur le lit, Rosalie me souriait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu sembles surprise ?, me dit-elle innocemment.

Pourquoi cette saleté de blondasse avait-elle toujours l'air d'un chat qui venait d'avaler un poussin ? Mon pyjama était certes jaune, d'accord, mais tout de même…

« Je viens de recevoir du courrier d'Edward. Vois toi-même.

Elle me tendit la lettre et je me gardai bien de lui faire part de mes expériences psychotiques.

**POV Rosalie.**

Confortablement assise sur le lit, je regardais Bella faire son chemin vers moi. Elle ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte, mais elle rougissait. J'aurais trouvé son pyjama jaune canari ridicule chez n'importe qui d'autre. Mais chez elle, c'était délicieusement enfantin. Elle prit place à côté de moi, mais à une distance raisonnable. Elle était à croquer. J'enfonçais mes ongles dans les draps, frustrée. Oui, c'était exact, j'avais envie de la croquer. Je fermai les yeux, humant son parfum mielleux. C'était moi la créature de rêve dans cette pièce, alors pourquoi me faisait-elle cet effet-là ?

_« Il faut savoir, Rosalie. C'est son corps, son âme ou son sang que tu veux posséder ? »_

Tout à la fois. Même si je ne voulais pas l'avouer, je la désirais. Parce qu'elle était hors d'atteinte. Je la vis lire la missive. Une moue de dégoût se dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque je vis qu'elle rougissait encore plus. Je serrai les dents.

_« Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te faire cet effet-là, Bella Swan. »_

**POV Bella.**

_« Chère Bella,_

_« Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Nous avons pour l'heure rejoint la colonie d'Alaska à la recherche d'alliés. Je ne tiens pas à t'effrayer mais il semble que nous ayons sous-estimé la force de Victoria. Ces émules risquent de faire du bruit du côté des Volturi et c'est réellement à éviter. Sache que je t'aime plus que tout et que te savoir loin de moi me coûte énormément. J'espère que Rosalie de traître correctement. Encore une fois, pardon de ne pas être à tes côtés._

_« Tien pour toujours,_

_Edward. »_

Même après des mois, ces mots tendres me faisaient encore cet effet-là. Je portai la lettre à mon cœur, faisant fi des regards dédaigneux de Rosalie. Moi aussi je t'aime, Edward. Toutes les pensées vis-à-vis de la vampiresse blonde me passaient à présent au dessus de la tête.

(***)

Ce soir-là, je me couchai la tête pleine de songes. Victoria était-elle réellement si puissante ? Qu'allait-elle encore inventer dans l'unique but de me faire du mal ? Je secouai la tête, incapable de penser au fait que les Cullen allaient être en danger à cause de moi. Je n'avais pas avalé trois bouchées du dîner et des milliers de pensées macabres dansaient la bourrée dans ma tête. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai glisser avec béatitude vers le néant…

_Le souffle court, je contemplai autour de moi les cadavres ensanglantés qui étaient autrefois la famille Cullen. Pétrifiée, j'étais incapable de faire un mouvement pour m'éloigner de cette scène affreuse. Tout à coup, une main étrangement tiède de saisit à la cheville. Je baissai les yeux. Alice, les yeux vitreux, me murmurait des mots inintelligibles. L'odeur de ferraille dans l'air me rendit malade. Je me surpris à courir, courir sans cesse dans une forêt étrangement familière. Le noir autour de moi m'oppressait et il fallait à tout prix que je voie la lumière. Les arbres étaient les mêmes, la lune était étrangement immobile malgré ma course effrénée et des milliers de bruits menaçants jaillissaient de la végétation._

_« C'est de ta faute, c'est de ta faute. » _

_Les larmes perlant à mes cils me brouillaient la vue. Quel ennemi fuyais-je ? Vers quel but courrais-je ? Je savais qu'il n'y avait rien de l'autre côté de la forêt. Ce n'était même pas une forêt. C'était le parallèle que mon subconscient avait fait entre mes propres peurs et un décor familier. _

_Le sang, parce que c'était l'origine du problème. Les cadavres, parce qu'être responsable de tout ça était ma plus grande peur. La forêt, parce que c'était là qu'Edward m'avait quittée une première fois. _

_Edward… je tombai à genoux, abandonnant ma quête._

_« Edward ! »_

_Je hurlai, je savais que je hurlai, mais aucun son ne traversa la forêt. Les bruits ne cessaient pas pour autant, comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Tout à coup, je sentis quelqu'un m'étreindre. Une peau fraîche recouvrit la mienne. Des mots apaisant me parvinrent aux oreilles. J'ouvris les yeux, voyant tout à coup clair comme en plein jour…_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant à mon front, prête à hurler à pleins poumons. J'allais me redresser, au risque de m'écrouler encore une fois, lorsque je sentis des bras puissants me retenir. Je crus un instant qu'Edward était à mes côtés.

« Là, tout va bien, calme-toi. »

Je fermai les yeux, écoutant cette voix si douce. Je me sentis bercer et m'écroulai, morte de fatigue, dans les bras de cette personne réconfortante.

(***)

Au matin, je me réveillai avec l'impression d'être entourée de coton. Ma nuit avait certes mal commencé, elle avait fort bien fini. J'étais encore un peu fatiguée mais c'était agréable de sentir que mon sommeil avait été lourd. Je fermai les yeux, appréciant le contact d'une peau fraîche sur moi. Je les rouvris vitement, me rendant tout à coup compte qu'il s'agissait de Rosalie. Les bras autour de moi dans une attitude de protection, je compris tout à coup que c'était à elle que je devais ce repos. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais je savais qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle était probablement perdue dans ses pensées. Mon cœur se serra en la voyant ainsi.

_« J'ignorais qu'elle était capable de douceur. »_

Je ressentis un besoin urgent de la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Sans réfléchir, je me penchai légèrement et déposai chastement un baiser sur ses lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard. Mille et mille pardons à tous ceux qui me suivent, je sais ce que c'est de se ronger les sangs en attendant une suite. Je m'excuse encore une fois. Il faudrait que je trouve le temps de répondre aux commentaires, mais à cause de l'école j'ai à peine le temps d'écrire. Sachez que toutes les reviews sont lues et appréciées du plus profond de mon cœur.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

**POV Rosalie.**

C'est le bruit saccadé de la respiration de Bella qui me sortit de ma méditation. C'est ainsi que j'appelle mon état d'esprit lorsque je réfléchis au calme. Tous les vampires doivent sûrement connaître la même chose. Lorsque le monde humain s'éteint, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Evidemment, notre conjoint prend une place importante dans notre existence. Mais partager le lourd secret de notre véritable nature n'est pas suffisant. Du moins, c'est ce que je ressens pour Emmett. Nos liens sont forts, mais j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il ne me comprend pas. Son choix en est la preuve : sa condition de « buveur de sang » lui convient parfaitement, alors que moi je rêve d'enfants. Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact : je rêve en fait d'avoir quelque chose à ma charge qui me permettra de tisser des liens encore plus forts. Je rêve de quelqu'un avec qui je suis en parfaite harmonie.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments pour Bella. Comme si mon esprit avait crée une barrière afin de bloquer tous les sentiments malsains que j'entretenais à son égard. C'est dur à expliquer. Je ressentais de la jalousie. Un mélange désavantageux de fougue et de maladresse. Mais la jalousie, n'est-ce pas un signe d'amour ? De passion ? J'ouvris les yeux. Oui, c'est cela, de la passion.

Je me levai et allai dans la ruelle de son lit.

_« Vous ne partagez pas une empathie aussi forte, ma petite Rosalie. Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es rendu compte de quelque chose qu'elle va tout à coup se lever et te sauter au cou. » _

Je laissai un soupir s'échapper de ma poitrine. N'avais-je pas fait le serment de séduire Bella et de la laisser choir comme un vêtement usé ? Retourner ensuite vers Emmett telle une oie blanche parée de toutes les vertus ? Ma propre méchanceté me sauta aux yeux. Je jetai un coup d'œil furtif à Bella.

_« Vraiment, Rosalie ? Avais-tu l'intention de briser cette fille ? Et pourquoi ? Pour te prouver que tu es plus forte qu'elle ? »_

J'entortillai une mèche de mes cheveux entre mes doigts.

_« Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour elle ? »_

Bella laissa une plainte s'échapper de sa gorge. Elle s'agita et je vis une larme couler sur sa joue. Presque d'instinct, je caressai doucement ses cheveux. En lui murmurant des « chut » calmes. Telle une mère s'occupant de son enfant. Mais rien de vraiment comparable, quand on y regarde plus près. Plutôt comme… des amoureux ? Ou des amoureuses… ? Un sourire éclaira mon visage. Celui qui avait inventé ce terme devait avoir une vision assez figée de l'amour platonique.

« Non ! »

Un nouveau gémissement échappa à Bella. Ses sanglots se firent plus bruyants et ses doigts se crispèrent. Je fronçai les sourcils d'un air désolé. Elle avait des problèmes, elle aussi. Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas rendu compte de ça plus tôt ? C'était une question de choix, certes. Mais dépasser les difficultés, n'est-ce pas une preuve de courage ? Je m'assis sur le lit en murmurant de plus belle :

« Tout va bien. Du calme… »

Ces paroles simples la calmèrent quelque peu, mais son cœur battait toujours à une vitesse inquiétante. Elle avait besoin de contact. Depuis le départ d'Edward, personne ne l'avait enlacée ou gratifiée d'une quelconque preuve d'amour. Je m'allongeai près d'elle et la serrai dans mes bras. J'eus l'impression d'emprisonner un oiseau. Ce contact fit courir des picotements dans mon bas-ventre. Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonna pas…

(*.*.*)

Au matin, je la sentis s'activer. Plongée encore une fois dans mes pensées (qui sont une forme de rêve commune à notre espèce), cela ne me surprit pas. Je fis comme si cela était normal. Comme s'il était normal que nous dormions ensemble. Elle s'arrêta net. J'ouvris furtivement les yeux, curieuse. Un baiser s'abattit tout à coup sur mes lèvres. Ce contact charnel me surprit tellement que je soupirai d'aise, en sentant ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur ma peau froide. Mon dieu, que c'était agréable ! Cette simple marque de tendresse n'avait rien des étreintes physiques et surfaites avec Emmett. C'était simplement sensuel et réconfortant.

Entraînée par la passion, ma main se glissa derrière sa nuque et je la forçai presque à recommencer son geste. Je voulais la confirmation que je n'avais pas inventé ce contact. Son pouls s'accéléra. Quel manque d'expérience ! J'aurais parié qu'Edward ne l'embrassait jamais comme ça. Pour moi, un baiser ne doit pas être conventionnel. Son odeur m'attirait, mais contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Edward, je pouvais me satisfaire de ce simple baiser, sans qu'un besoin urgent de la dégorger de son sang. C'était, disons, une manière moins conventionnelle de goûter à son parfum exquis.

Ma main s'aventura à explorer sa poitrine. Sans une once de chasteté, je passai sous son pyjama. Elle était tétanisée mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle aimait ça. Je sentais la rougeur sur ses joues et la crispation de ses membres. C'est la timidité et peut-être la honte qui l'empêchait d'agir. Ca tombait bien. Je préférais commander le navire.

Je déboutonnai lentement les boutons de son haut, tout en l'embrassant fougueusement, entraînant sa langue dans un ballet sensuel. Je souris en rencontrant ses yeux.

_« Eh bien, ma chère Bella ? Avais-tu espéré que je te laisse faire ce que tu veux de moi sans que tu en payes les frais ? »_

N'y tenant plus, je me tournai d'un seul coup et entraînai Bella sous moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lu titiller le lobe de l'oreille, tout en lui murmurant :

« Agréable punition, hein ? »

Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait vraiment compris le sens de mes mots, car elle n'avait évidemment pas suivi mes pensées jusque là. Elle se contentait de soupirer des « Rosalie, Rosalie… ». Mes mains coururent sur son ventre et plongèrent plus bas. Je caressai ouvertement ses lèvres les plus intimes. Elle poussa un gémissement.

_« Allez, on y est presque… »_

Je pouvais moi-même sentir l'humidité s'infiltrer entre mes jambes. Et tout à coup, elle me repoussa. Elle me regarda d'un air scandalisé. Elle passa une main sur sa gorge nue, comme si elle réalisait tout juste la situation. Sa voix se fit chevrotante et son cœur battit plus lentement. Elle haleta. Son teint blanchit et son visage devint tellement livide que je crus qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle ne dit pas un mot mais me regarda avec un air de biche aux abois. Malgré son mutisme, je savais ce qu'elle pensait. Edward était une barrière infranchissable. Pourquoi refusait-elle de faire les choses à sa façon et de se préserver ? Il l'avait déjà abandonnée une fois, après tout ! Pourquoi ? La colère me fit bouillir les sangs. Encore lui, toujours lui ! Je la regardai franchement dans les yeux. Je la croyais forte. Et pourtant, ce n'était qu'une soumise. Au-delà de la traîtrise, mon mouvement vers elle avait un sens plus profond. Je voulais qu'elle repousse ses limites. En se refusant, elle avait uniquement prouvé sa faiblesse. Elle en avait eu envie, je le sais. Plutôt que d'assumer ses sentiments, elle écoutait ce que lui dictait Edward.

_« Ne fais pas ci, ne fais pas ça. »_

Edward, les Volturi, les Quileutes, Victoria. Un gros bordel. Pourquoi ce serait à eux de décider à sa place ? De sa vie, de sa mort, de sa nature ? Humaine ou vampire ? Ca ne se résumait pas qu'à ça. Je pensais qu'elle voyait plus loin que le bout de son nez. Qu'elle était différente. Je me trompais. La vague de désir qui avait déferlé en moi s'arrêta net. Je raffermis mon expression, puis me levai.

« Il ne s'est rien passé. »

**POV Bella.**

Jamais, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais cru qu'elle aurait réagi comme ça à mon geste impulsif et enfantin. D'un mouvement brusque, elle me fit basculer vers elle et se fut à mon tour de goûter à ses lèvres douces et fraîches. J'eus l'impression de renaître à la vie. Un torrent tourbillonnant s'empara de toute la région basse de mon corps. Ses baisers n'étaient pas tendres. Elle me goûtait, la moindre de ses actions devenait pour moi un acte sexuel et provocateur. Des soupirs m'échappèrent et mes doigts se crispèrent lorsque je sentis ses mains s'aventurer à titiller ma poitrine. Je crus que la barrière de tissu me rendrait folle. Je n'avais pourtant pas l'intention de la supplier de me déshabiller. Je me contentais de réagir à ses attouchements.

Elle poussa la domination au point de me plaquer sous elle. Sa respiration me chatouilla le cou et sa langue rencontrant le lobe de mon oreille m'arracha un gémissement. J'entendis à peine ce qu'elle me murmurait, mais ces phrases simples contribuèrent à mon excitation. Ses doigts effleurèrent mon intimité et déclenchèrent un feu d'artifice dans tout mon corps. La chaleur monta en moi et je n'eus plus qu'une hâte : qu'elle finisse ce qu'elle avait commencé.

Puis vint une sensation désagréable. Celle que ressentent probablement les enfants lorsqu'ils se sentent incapables de jouir de l'objet d'une désobéissance, de peur de représailles de leurs parents. Pourquoi ? J'étais bien, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais parfaitement épanouie. Le plaisir qu'on avait chaque fois refusé de m'accorder, je le ressentais enfin !

_« Mais qui se cache derrière ce 'on' ? »_

Edward ! Cette simple évocation de son prénom me recouvrit d'une sueur glacée. La tête me tourna. Je crus que j'allais défaillir. Je n'avais pas le droit ! Lui seul pouvait me procurer de telles sensations ! Lui seul avait droit à mon corps !

Je rencontrai les yeux de Rosalie. Si un simple regard pouvait tuer, je serais probablement déjà à la morgue. L'or liquide de ses yeux s'était figé. Son visage si noble et si avenant s'était transformé en un masque froid. Je m'en voulus. Elle avait des raisons d'être en colère. Avec Edward, je m'imputais d'emblée tous les torts du monde sans vraiment en savoir la raison. Juste pour ne pas le perdre. Tandis que là, je ressentais tous mes torts. A défaut d'entendre, je ressentais ce qu'elle me reprochait : mon irrationalité, ma faiblesse. Je savais au fond de moi qu'elle avait raison. Ma relation avec Edward n'avait rien d'équilibrée. Tout à fait bancale. Je secouai la tête. Si j'avais pu déduire autant de choses d'un simple regard, c'est qu'au fond de moi, je les pensais vraiment.

Rosalie se leva. Je la suivis du regard.

« Il ne s'est rien passé. »

Ses mots m'atteignirent en plein cœur. C'était là la preuve qu'elle n'en voulait pas qu'à mon corps. J'avais entrevu la possibilité d'une relation saine. Excitante et juste à la fois. J'avais tout gâché. Je ne savais pas plus ce que je ressentais. Lorsque j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer, j'éclatai en sanglots sans trop savoir pourquoi.


End file.
